Repercussions
by AmyliaIraAnime-99-SwordArt
Summary: This is a one-shot of Kirito and Asuna after Kirito's fight in episode 14. WARNING: Don't read if you haven't seen episode 14 of GGO. (This is also a rewrite of the same story in which I got a few details wrong, said story has been deleted) KiritoxAsuna


**DISCLAIMER-I do not own Sword Art Online or any of its characters.**

_***WARNING-Contains spoilers for Gun Gale Online episode 14! Do not read if you haven't seen it yet!***_

**IraMochaAnime-SAO-please read and review! :)**

**~General POV~**

Kazuto winced as he peeled the bandage off his face. He looked in the mirror, seeing the large purple-black bruise covering a large portion of his cheek.

"_Kuso_, that Shinkawa really got me good…" he murmured, thinking back to the fight in Asada-san's apartment.

He fingered his face wincing again. He went downstairs, taking his helmet off the counter and running out the door. He started his bike and put his helmet on and before he rode off, he sent a quick message to Asuna. _On my way. _Then he hopped on the bike and drove to the park.

He saw her first.

She was sitting on a blanket, her legs stretched out in front of her and her arms supporting her torso and her head tilted back. Her eyes were closed and she seemed… peaceful. An idea suddenly popped into his mind, causing him to chuckle a little.

He stopped the bike, turning it off and hanging his helmet on the handlebars. He snuck up behind Asuna and suddenly jumped up beside her and wrapped his arms around her causing her to shriek and her flailing arms caught him in the side of his head.

"Oof!" he said, frowning and letting her go.

"Kazuto!" she exclaimed, "what are you doing baka?"

"Just trying to surprise you…"he muttered, rubbing his head.

"Oh! Your face!" she said, gently reaching to touch his cheek, then she looked worried, "I didn't hit your bruise just now did I?"

"No, just my head, but it's okay I have a thick skull" he said smiling.

"Yeah well I know that already".

She finally stopped glaring at him and they kissed briefly. He buttoned up his jacket, not realizing how cold it was that day. He looked at Asuna. She was wearing a red ¾ length coat over a pink jumper and white jeans and a pair of boots. She also had a cream-coloured scarf around her neck. Her hair was in its usual style; the sides braided back while the rest of her hair fell around her shoulders and cascaded down her back in chestnut waves.

He had no sense, only wearing a shirt and a jacket on a day as cold as this. He was going to freeze, though how Asuna wasn't cold he had no idea…

"How is your face?" she asked her almond eyes fixing on the large bruise on his face again, she was really worried about him after he'd jumped up from the hospital bed and just run off just after his fight with Death Gun, she'd been terrified something would happen to him.

"It's fine, just a bruise" he said.

"You did deserve it though, you just ran off without even telling anyone where you were going, what if you'd been seriously hurt? Or even if you'd been killed what was I supposed to do after that? What was I supposed to do without you? It's bad enough that I almost lost you several times because of SAO! What were you planning to do if he'd had a gun or if he'd actually gotten you with that injection? _What was I supposed to do?_" she hadn't realized she'd started crying until Kazuto brushed tears from her face.

He pulled her close to him, his arms going around her and she finally let the tears fall, letting the fear and worry and anger just release from her until it all came out. Her chest constricted, making it hard to breath. Her hands clutched his shirtfront, unwilling to let go and she buried her face in his jacket.

"I love you Asuna, don't forget that" he murmured, brushing away a few tears of his own.

"I know Kazuto, I love you too" she whispered.

They sat like that for a long time, just holding eachother until Kazuto noticed the sun was starting to set and people were starting to leave.

"Asuna" he whispered. She didn't reply. "Asuna?" he said again and he looked down, only just realizing Asuna had fallen asleep in their embrace. He smiled and took out his phone, calling for a taxi because he didn't want to wake her and he didn't have a spare helmet to give her a ride on his bike. He had the keys and nobody would steal it so he'd just pick it up tomorrow.

A few minutes later the taxi arrived and Kazuto picked Asuna up bridal-style and carried her to the taxi. He gently put her in the backseat and got in with her. He told the driver her address and when they arrived he pulled her out and carried her to the front steps, knowing she always left the door unlocked. He walked up the front steps and carried her to her room, he set her gently on the bed and kissed her head.

"I love you" he whispered, and he was about to walk away when Asuna's hand wrapped around his and she murmured, "don't go Kirito". He smiled, he'd told her many times not to call him Kirito outside of ALO but it didn't matter, there was nobody around. Besides, she couldn't seem to get used to Kazuto.

"Okay Asuna, I'm going to stay right here" he said, and he lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Kirito" she murmured, her hands clinging to his shirtfront.

"I love you too".

And they fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's embrace…

**Sorry if I put too many feels in there but I've been feeling very emotional lately about SAO.**

**Please read and review and I will be eternally grateful and also, tell me if I did anything wrong please! Thank you for reading!**

**Yours in awesomeness; IraMochaAnime-SAO xoxo**

**(A/N Just in case anybody doesn't know, I know most people who watch anime do but… Japanese meanings: kuso = dammit, baka = idiot/moron)**


End file.
